Je t'aime, My Valentine
by WindPretear
Summary: Marinette's heart is crushed on Valentine's Day when she overhears Adrien talking to Nino about the girl he has fallen madly in love with. The woman he describes is obviously not Marinette. When Adrien discovers that Marinette is actually Ladybug and the one he's in love with, how will he confess his feelings to her? Pure SIN. Oneshot.


**Happy Valentine's Day! Please enjoy some pure Adrienette/LadyNoir sin. Read at your own risk. You have been warned. My sinful contribution to this amazing fandom.**

* * *

 **Je t'aime, My Valentine**

 _ **WindPretear**_

Rated: M

* * *

"Okay Alya! This time I'm going to tell him for sure!" Marinette clenched her fists together in determination as she nodded towards her best friend with confidence as class ended and students began to file out. Even though they were now seniors in high school, they sat in the exact same spots as sophomore year along with the exact same people in the class. To her right Marinette could hear Chloe screaming at some unknown person through her phone demanding they make last minute dinner reservations for her that night not caring how much money her father was going to have to pay them. Marinette rolled her eyes at the girl and focused on her task at hand as she saw a flash of blonde move out of his seat in front of her. This day, this very important day, only came once a year and this time she wasn't going to mess up like the last time...and the time before that.

It was _finally_ Valentine's Day. The most romantic day of the year... and she was going to tell Adrien how much she loved him. No more running away.

She watched as Adrien and Nino walked out the door way and took once final glance over at Alya. Her friend gave her an encouraging wink and a nudge before Marientte picked up her items and sprinted out after the two. The girl was on a mission!

* * *

"So dude, picked a Valentine out yet?" Nino teased as he playfully jabbed his best friend in the ribs as the two of them casually walked down the hallway.

Adrien's facial expression mirrored his annoyance at his friend's teasing with his lip slightly pouted. Before he could retort back a response, a vision of a curvaceous young woman covered in red with black dots clouded his mind like a heavy fog. Even more recently, all Adrien could think about was Ladybug and how he finally was going to gather the courage to tell her his true feelings for her. He would do it tonight during their usual patrol of the city. His cheeks flamed red at the thought of his beautiful lady and heart pounded in accompaniment as he felt a wave of love and longing overcome him just thinking about her. He wanted to prove his undying love for her.

"Yo dude. You look like a tomato!" Nino chuckled and slapped Adrien playfully on the back, "Who's the lucky lady?"

Adrien shook his head and took a step away, "I'm not telling you anything Nino, if I told you then it would be all over the city in less than an hour..." The model sweat dropped at the thought of everyone finding out he was in love with Ladybug. Of course it wouldn't be a bad thing if he actually knew who Ladybug really was.

Nino scrunched his face as he examined his friend and placed his hand on his chin in thought, "So...you really _do_ like someone."

Adrien nodded slightly before a goofy grin overtook his face and cheeks tinted pink, "I love her. She's beautiful and brave. Kind and smart. She's fearless and loyal..." Thinking about his Ladybug sent shivers down his spine. "She's everything and more that I don't deserve."

* * *

Unknown to the boys, Marinette had followed the two down the hallway with a heart shaped tin in her hands filled to the brim with Adrien's favorite pastries. During the times she had spent with Adrien at her house for various assignments, she would pick up on which foods he would like or dislike when her parents would barge in on them with platters of various treats and pastries. It was hard to determine which sweets were Adrien's favorites since he seemed to love it all but she was almost one hundred percent positive she got it down right.

When she had left the classroom behind the boys she had made sure that she was close enough to hear their conversation.

Marinette was in her own little dream world thinking about all the scenarios that would happen once she confessed her love for him. She grasped the heart shaped tin in her arms tightly against her body while containing the girlish squeal threatening to pass her lips. Her brain conjured images of Adrien getting all flustered while confessing his love for her in return. He would pull out a ring and propose marriage to her and then they would get happily married, move into a large house, have three babies (Louis, Emma, and Hugo), a hamster, and live happily ever after!

Her dream world vanished into thin air and she halted in her spot the moment she heard the words flow from Adrien's mouth. He just admitted he was _in love_ with someone and even described her.

...and it most certainly wasn't Marinette by the descriptions he gave.

All of a sudden a feeling of dread overtook her body as she began to shake and feel like her blood drained from her body. It was like she had forgotten how to breathe. The tin filled with pastries fell from her grasp as if in slow motion before colliding onto the floor with a clatter and exploding its contents. Nino and Adrien immediately jumped at the bang and turned around to see Marinette kneeling on the floor just staring at the mess she created with large eyes devoid of any emotion. The two boys wasted no time as they rushed back from the way they just traveled to kneel in front of her form.

"Marinette, are you alright?!" Adrien held his hand out to her and hoisted her up to her feet as Nino picked up the tin with a couple of salvaged baked goods inside. Marinette avoided the gaze of the boy she had fallen in love with as he looked her over with worry.

As Adrien tightened his hold on her hand, Marinette couldn't hold back the tidal wave of tears as they suddenly flowed from her eyes like a broken dam. Adrien's green eyes softened towards the usually shy girl as she used her other hand to shield her face away from him. Her shoulders shook as she struggled to explain what had happened between sobs,

"I-I made these for you-Adrien." Another sob, "For Valentine's Day." Another sob, "And-And now- I ruined it! I'm so sorry!" Marinette pulled her hand away from Adrien and turned to run in the opposite direction. Adrien's heart clenched seeing Marinette's sadness and was about to make a run after her if Nino hadn't grabbed his wrist to pull him back.

"Woah! I think we better leave her alone, Bro. Let Alya handle it. You'll only make it worse." Nino's lips dragged downward into a frown at seeing Marinette so sad but knew that there really wasn't anything else that they could do to help. He knew that Marinette had been crushing on Adrien for years and most likely overheard them talking. Nino held out the tin still filled with a few pastries knowing that the aspiring fashion designer made them especially for Adrien.

"Here, I think these were for you."

* * *

Nighttime rolled around so quickly that Chat Noir lost track of time and sprinted towards his and Ladybug's normal rendezvous spot. He cursed himself for being late and prayed that Ladybug hadn't gotten angry and left before he could arrive. Spotting a small figure in the distance he smiled when he realized it was his Lady waiting for him.

"Ah! My Lady! I've been looking all over for you! I have something important I need to tell you!" Chat Noir purred playfully as he landed on the rooftop behind Ladybug with the grace of a feline. It took a few moments before he realized that his Lady had been crying and immediate worry for her overtook his entire being. His plans of confessing his undying love for her went out the window and all he could think about was how he would attempt to comfort her.

Ladybug sat with her back to him and her knees pressed to her chest. Her head rested against her bent knees and her arms wrapped around them as tears trickled down her mask and onto her red puffy cheeks. Panic filled Chat Noir as he noticed the dullness of her usual bright blue bell eyes and how her body trembled as she continued to sob quietly.

Biting his lip, he sat down hesitantly next to his partner and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Did something happen?! Are you hurt?" Chat Noir had never before seen his Lady act like this in front of him and knew he had to be careful in how he interacted her not knowing how she would respond.

Ladybug refused to acknowledge anything except shake her head "no" and stare off into the distance avoiding eye contact. Chat Noir felt the smallest bit of relief wash over him knowing she wasn't physically harmed but the worry was still there on the reason she was crying.

"Tell me what's wrong Ladybug. Whatever it is, I will listen." To prove it, he leaned in closer and wiped some tears away from her cheek carefully to not scratch her from his claws.

Several silent minutes passed by before Chat couldn't remain patient anymore and decided he was just going to have to guess the problem until he got it right. And hopefully make her feel better in the process.

"C'mon Bugaboo, tell me what's wrong." He pleaded. "Did you fail a test in school today?"

Ladybug shook her head "no".

"You failed a _class_?"

Ladybug shook her head "no" once again.

Giggling inwardly, Chat Noir went for the most obvious question in the world. After all, it was something that applied to this special day and he was sure it had nothing to do with the situation but hopefully make her laugh.

"Did someone break your heart?" He playfully winked in light amusement. After all, who would dare break her heart? She is LADYBUG for crying out loud.

His joke was not taken as lightly as he hoped and almost immediately the sniffles he had stopped with his presence began again with more tears and trembles.

Chat Noir's jaw dropped as his heart skipped a beat, "I-I was right?! I was just joking!"

Ladybug nodded solemnly before trying to dry her tears. It was embarrassing to be seen like a crybaby in front of her partner, she just had to get it together somehow.

Chat Noir clenched his teeth in anger as his fists balled up, " _Who would dare hurt my Lady's feelings_?" Jealousy seethed through his veins at the man who had successfully stolen her heart only to end up breaking it in half.

Calming himself down by taking deep breaths he knew he had to do something to help her. "You can tell me about it. It might make you feel better." He traded his normally playful voice for a softer and loving tone. Completely opposite to his character.

Ladybug sniffled cutely before taking a deep breath herself before spilling out the entire situation in quick words. "Well, long story short I've been in love with the same guy for years and today I was going to tell him how I felt about him. He's the most amazing person I have ever met Chat. He's so talented, kind, and smart. He is always willing to lend a hand to anyone who needs it and sticks up for his friends. He's has the purest soul...but he seems like he is very lonely sometimes..." Ladybug's eyes glazed over as she thought of Adrien. "I can't even begin to describe the extent of my love for him..." Her voice trailed off.

Meanwhile, Chat Noir sat next to Ladybug with his arms crossed and a sour look on his face as he listened to the love of his life prattle on about _another_ man besides himself. This guy his Lady loved didn't seem nearly half as qualified as him to hold her heart.

"And then today at school... I was going to finally tell him my feelings. I even brought him his favorite sweets that I woke up extra early this morning to bake fresh for him. Of course, outside of being Ladybug I'm such a klutz so I ended up dropping them all over the floor...after I overheard him talking about how he was in love with another girl I felt like my heart snapped to pieces."

Chat Noir listened carefully to the story and couldn't help feel like Ladybug was recounting an experience he had earlier with Marinette in the hallway who had also dropped pastries on the floor. " _What a coincidence..._ "

"Ah, who am I kidding..." Ladybug mumbled, staring blankly towards the illuminated glow of the Eiffel Tower in the distance. She wished the situation was different and that she could be sitting under the stars with Adrien right now instead of Chat. Chat was one of her best friends and she loved him in a way but Adrien would always be number one in her heart. "I'm such a fool. Adrien could _never_ love some plain girl like me."

Adrien.

 _Adrien_.

 ** _ADRIEN_**?!

Chat Noir felt his blood run cold the moment he heard Ladybug speak his civilian name. This couldn't just be some coincidence. Could it be that...?

"Wha-Wait a second." Chat Noir's chest thumped as blood pounded through his heart at such a fast rate. Suddenly images of Marinette flooded his brain as he began to connect the dots and scramble for his words. "You just said you are in love with a guy named A- _Adrien_?!"

Ladybug lifted the corner of her mouth dejectedly before the warning beep of her miraculous beeped through the air, "Yeah. His name is Adrien Agreste. You've probably seen him on posters throughout the city, he's a model."

Her miraculous beeped again before she brought out her yo-yo and strung it through the air, "Thanks for listening Chat, it helped lessen the pain a bit. I'll see you again tomorrow night." She half smiled before she disappeared over the rooftops of Paris.

Chat Noir stood there in a daze before everything seemed to click into place.

"WAIT!" Chat watched the receding shadow of Ladybug jumping away in the distance. He climbed, jumped, and ran over rooftops so fast after her it was almost like his life depended on it. There was no way he was letting Ladybug out of his sight before clearing up some answers.

"Ladybug!"

* * *

When he landed on the rooftop of the bakery he just knew in that moment his hunch was correct. He saw Ladybug skillfully slip through an open window before landing down on her feet.

No words.

Chat Noir honestly had no words for what he just witnessed.

As he peered through the window from his crouched position on the roof he watched a red magical light engulf Ladybug. Within seconds the light faded to reveal someone he knew very well in her place.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Rubbing his eyes to see if it was just an illusion he opened them once again to see that he was most certainly not dreaming. There stood Marinette in Ladybug's place, this time with a small red kwami floating next to her in a way that Plagg always roamed around him.

Not in a mood to get caught peeping through her window, Chat reluctantly shook his head and bounded straight back towards his house not too far away to think this whole situation through.

Plagg released the transformation once their were in the safety of Adrien's bedroom and immediately began laughing his little tail off. An un-amused Adrien glared right at his kwami who flew towards his stash of cheese.

"Hahahaha! This whole time! This WHOLE TIME Ladybug was in love with you. Hahaha! Oh the irony!" The little black kitty kwami found so much humor in this situation that Adrien couldn't even shut him up by offering him a whole wheel of his favorite camembert cheese.

It was safe to say that Adrien wasn't going to be getting much rest tonight.

"Shut up, Plagg."

* * *

The next morning Adrien walked down the corridors of the school feeling both anxious and excited. The blonde had to restrain himself from breaking out into a full on sprint towards his classroom as in a few minutes he would see his lovely Ladybug. His heart soared.

No.

His lovely _Marinette_.

All night Adrien stayed up pondering over the fact he never realized that Marinette and Ladybug were one in the same person. Everything was so clear to him now that he thought about it, the hair, the eyes, her voice, heck, even her crazy facial expressions. They all matched up. He now knew that he had to tell her his feelings and that he knew she was Ladybug. But how was he supposed to do that without making it seem like he only liked her because she was actually Ladybug? Of course it wasn't just because she is Ladybug that he is in love with her. No way. He wanted her because he loved her and felt a connection to her like nothing he's ever experienced. It just made it a thousand times better that Marinette just happened to be his love.

* * *

For some odd reason both Alya or Nino hadn't shown up to class yet today and Marinette wasn't exactly in the mood to question why. She laid her head down on her desk on top of her folded arms and sighed for the millionth time that morning. How was she going to face Adrien again after that incident yesterday? Not only did she feel embarrassed about ruining his Valentine's Day present, she acted like a complete klutz in front of him!

Marinette groaned and banged her forehead lightly against the hard wood.

"Hmph! What's the matter Mari-nette?" Chloe scoffed from her seat next to Sabrina as she crossed her arms looking back at the depressed girl. "Did you finally figure out how much of a fashion disaster you are?" Chloe snickered as her and Sabrina cackled together before sticking their noses back in their phones.

Marinette rolled her eyes at the obnoxious blonde girl and ignored her taunts. She was definitely not in the mood to deal with little miss snob and instead stared into space in front of her.

Walking into the usual classroom, Adrien resisted the urge to stop in his tracts the moment he laid eyes on Marinette. Just looking at her took his breath away.

But he noticed instantly that she still looked heart broken and knowing that _he_ was the cause of her sadness made his heart ache terribly.

Making his way over to his normal spot right in front of her he let his gaze drift over to the empty seat next to her and then the empty seat next to his. How mysterious it was for both Nino and Alya to be missing today. Maybe they had caught a cold?

"Pstt! Adrien!" Plagg whispered from his jacket pocket and motioned his head towards Marinette who had yet to acknowledge his presence. "This is your chance! You can sit next to her today since her friend isn't here!"

Plagg immediately hid back in his pocket as another figure approached Marinette hesitantly. Plagg did have a brilliant idea but he wanted to make sure that Alya was most certainly not coming to class before he could take her spot. How awkward _that_ situation would be if Alya decided to show up. Adrien was about to walk up the riser and sit down next to his new found love until Nathaniel appeared almost out of no where and stole her attention away.

"H-Hey Marinette." The shy red haired boy blushed as he greeted the dark haired woman with a hand bent behind his neck. He shifted on his feet back and forth until Marinette realized that he her classmate was trying to get her attention. Blushing at her obliviousness, she sat back up and straightened her spine, "Oh, hey Nathaniel."

Nathaniel blushed deeper before motioning to the spot next to her, "I heard that Alya isn't coming to school today since she's sick. Do you mind if I sit in her spot today?"

Marinette hadn't realized that Adrien was about to sit down nodded her head in agreement, "Sure, go ahead." Marientte felt the shy boy who still seemed to have a crush on her scoot behind her to take a seat down in Alya's place. Her gaze drifted to the side to see Nathaniel shift to get comfortable and wondered if she should just finally give the poor guy a chance since Adrien was already taken.

Adrien outwardly glared at Nathaniel not paying attention to him who quickly took the spot before he could. The blonde could hear Plagg snickering in his shirt at his misfortune. Adrien took his defeat and sat down in his normal chair as class started while feeling the pang of jealousy fill his heart. He knew from previous encounters, especially with the Evillustrator incident that Nathaniel had a crush on Marinette and even went as far as creating comics about her. More and more jealous emotions filled his body as he thought about Nathaniel and Marinette together.

Three hours passed in a blink of an eye as Adrien was snapped back into reality as the bell rang and the teacher dismissed their class. Snapping his head towards the clock in surprise he was shocked he let his mind wander throughout the entire time to the point where he didn't even know what they had learned today.

Shaking it all away, Adrien got up and heard Nathaniel begin to ask Marinette what seemed to be like on a lunch date in the park through his stuttering. Not willing to let the love of his life be snatched up by another man, Adrien quickly turned around and reached over to grasp Marinette's hand within his. Her surprised gaze shot down to his and her blue eyes locked with his green.

* * *

Marinette broke their eye contact and looked down at her captured hand. Adrien gave her a little tug as he stood up.

"Hey Marinette, come with me! I have something I want to show you!"

Before Marinette even knew what was going on she had grabbed her bag and was pulled out of the classroom by of all people Adrien and now they were running towards the park by her house in such a hurry.

"Wh-What's going on? Adrien? Is something the matter?!" They slowed to a walk to catch their breaths and Marinette's confused sweet voice asked as Adrien let go of her hand. Turning back around his gaze turned serious as he grasped her shoulders with his large yet slender fingers. The woman blushed at the contact and in response to the way he was looking at her, with such intensity.

"Is there a place we can talk in private?"

Marinette bit her lip while thinking about where they could go. The most obvious place that popped into her mind was her home above the bakery. Thinking back to how Adrien had frequented her bedroom before she thought that it would probably the most comfortable place for both of them to go.

She nodded and silently pulled him along.

* * *

Marinette couldn't stop the sound of her heartbeat in her ears drums as she closed and locked the trap door leading out of her bedroom. Adrien seemed to want to have an important conversation with her and she didn't want anyone coming home early to barge in on them. Walking over to her desk she avoided eye contact with Adrien who continued to watch her every move as she placed her bag down. Her purse hadn't even hit the chair for a full second before she felt a pair of strong arms wind themselves around her petite waist, pulling her back onto a muscular chest.

Her body tensed as warm air ticked the space behind her ear and was accompanied by a deep sensual voice she knew all too well.

"My Lady...I could not wait until tonight to see you."

Marinette didn't know what to do. She knew who was behind her but how was this possible? How did Chat get in her room and where was Adrien? " _Stupid Marinette...you already know the answer to that_."

"Ch-Chat?" Her attempt in speaking in her brave Ladybug voice failed the moment she asked to confirm her thoughts. Adrien smirked in a very Chat Noir manner and lightly kissed the side of her face,

"The _meow_ and only, my Lady." The lovely sweet delicious perfume of Marinette traveled up his nose and clouded his vision. The blonde young man was quickly losing control at their close proximity.

Marinette turned herself around in his arms to look up at a smirking Adrien watching her with love filled eyes. She didn't know what to do as he pulled her tightly to his body.

"I'm sorry, I know you wanted to keep our identities a secret but I promise I only found out by accident. After listening to you last night I couldn't bear to keep my knowing your identity a secret any longer."

Marinette turned all different shades of red at the realization of how she spilled her heart and soul out to Chat Noir about Adrien...when they were one in the same this entire time. How had she missed it? The hair, the eyes? Maybe it was because Adrien and Chat acted so differently that it completely missed her?

Adrien tilted Marinette's chip up and collided their lips together in a passionate embrace. The two young adults engaged in their lip lock fought for dominance over the other before they absolutely had to break away for air. Adrien felt like his heart was going to burst out from his chest and Marinette couldn't believe that this was all happening.

Adrien swooped down to peck Marinette on the lips and then on the forehead, "Marinette, I wanted to tell you something last night before you ran away from me. I've tried to tell you this a million times before without any luck. This time you need to hear it. Marinette, I love you." His green orbs met blue as the two fell into the depths of each other's vision as though the world around them didn't exist. All that mattered was that they were finally together here and now in this moment.

"Oh Kitty." Marinette's eyes watered slightly as she could feel the love from both Chat and Adrien shine through to her. She knew that she should be furious that Chat figured out her identity before her but knowing that Chat was actually Adrien made her not want to care. All she wanted was proof that she wasn't dreaming and Adrien truly loved her back.

"Adrien...my Kitty, I love you too." The dark haired woman jumped into Adrien's arms as he spun her around in a circle feeling the happiest he had ever felt in his life. He never wanted to let this woman go and he'd be damned if he ever lost her. Placing her back down on her feet he held her in his arms.

"Let me love you, my princess."

In a blink of an eye they feel back onto Marinette's soft bed in a heap with Adrien on top of her. Adrien's mind fogged as all the blood in his body rushed down from his head to his lower regions as he continued to taste her soft lips.

Marinette surprised Adrien when she wrapped her legs around his waist and connected their sexes through their clothing, boldly rubbing her hips in circles against him. Adrien groaned into her mouth at the tightening feeling in his pants as they became tighter and constricted as his arousal tented through the fabric. His arms became shaky as he held himself above her and they threatened to collapse if he wasn't careful. A desire ignited within the pits of his stomach and the fire only continued to burn stronger as he continued to touch his love.

"A-Adrien!" Marinette whimpered when she felt a tingly warming feeling emerge between her thighs. Her arousal spiked ten fold when she felt his hard erection press against her and all rational thoughts flew out the window. In this moment she just needed him. Chat or Adrien, she didn't care what name he went by. She wanted this man to be her's.

His mouth traveled down her lips and to her neck to latch onto the juncture of her collar bone. Suckling and nibbling on the spot he succeeded in creating a small visible love bite that he hoped would send the message to other men that she was taken. Marinette jumped when she felt his teeth bite down hard but as soon as the pain came it went the moment his lips softly kissed the spot. Letting her hands wander up his t-shirt she greedily roamed her fingers across his naked back, digging the pads onto his smooth yet firm skin. Breaking their contact, as quick as possible Adrien threw his shirt off of his body before tackling his princess back down onto the bed. A Chat-like grin spread across his face at the annoyance painted across Marinette's features at not being able to undress him herself. She shrugged off her signature black jacket, tossing it somewhere across the room and with the limited space given to her as Adrien pinned her down she tossed off her shirt as well, not caring where it landed.

Adrien's thighs rested on either side of Marinette's hips as she laid back on her soft mattress and he savored in the control he felt over her for once. Ladybug, no _Marinette_ , was always the one in charge during their encounters with akumas and it was time to turn the tables.

Leaning over, he connected their gazes as he reached behind Marinette's back to unhook her bra. Within seconds it too joined her jack and shirt in a heap on the floor. A light pretty blush illuminated her face as she broke away from her Kitty's green eyes in embarrassment.

" _Mon bel amour_ you are perfect." Adrien hummed and hunched his back so he could taste his Love's sweet lips again. He tried to steady his hands as best as he could as they ran up her smooth stomach to her perky breasts. Cupping a soft mound in his hand he ran his thumb over the pert nipple earning a moan from Marinette.

"Adrien, _please_." Marinette pleaded softly, pulling his firm hips towards her and rubbed the bulge protruding from them. Marinette didn't know how long she was going to be able to take the pressure building between her thighs. They had time to take it slow as many times as they wanted to after this but right now she needed to have him completely. Her lover shifted to allow her to shimmy out of her pants and panties in one motion. She kicked the garments away with her foot.

Marinette's quick and bold actions turned Adrien on even further as he loved this side of her shining through her normal quiet demeanor. Pushing Marinette back onto the bed he kissed her vigorously while fiddling with his pants to pull them down over his hips along with his pesky boxer shorts. Once they were off no other barriers nothing could prevent their union.

Reaching down between them Marinette found exactly what she had been looking for and wrapped her slender fingers around the hot and hard flesh of Adrien's arousal. Giving it a soft tug she was rewarded with a strangled moan from her playful kitty. Her finger traveled around the head and rubbed the warm sticky liquid trickling out in circles. She released him and wrapped her arms around his hips to press her heat against his and wasn't prepared for the sudden urge her body cried for to have him slip inside her.

Adrien couldn't think the moment he pressed his hardness between the crevice of Marinette's heat as he moved the head between her dripping wet folds.

"Can I?" His question came out in a pleading murmur as he glanced down at a breathless Marinette. Tilting his hips slightly he slipped between her with ease and was careful to push himself as softly as he could until he reached her hilt.

A strangled groan escaped him at the feeling of being intimately connected with his lady as her heat wrapped around him like a vice. Pulling his hips back he pushed back in with more speed earning a small mewl from Marinette. He grinned devilishly down at the blushing woman as he picked up his pace,

"My lady, did I just hear a _meow_?" Adrien's alter ego winked down at the woman writhing in pleasure. She stuck her tongue up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him down closer,

"Enough teasing Kitty~" Marinette whined and lifted her hips in a new angle and pulled him in as deep as he could go. Adrien's eyes rolled back in his head as he thrusted to continue to bask in the pleasure. A building tidal wave began to form in Marinette's lower regions as she continued to get pounded by the love of her life.

"Ahh-Adrien, faster!"

Said boy grunted feeling the same pressure build within his stomach, "As you wish my lady." Their hips lost the steady rhythm as they chased their release in tense movements. Marinette's eyes rolled behind her lids the second her heat clamped onto Adrien tightly as he gave one final thrust. She felt his muscles convulse beneath her fingers as streams of hot thick liquid pour inside her. Everything in this second went black as she saw stars burst through her vision as Adrien held onto her tightly.

Adrien collapsed carefully on top of Marinette with their bodies still connected as they struggled to regain their breathing. Droplets of sweat covered both of their bodies as a result of the frantic release both of them desperately worked hard to achieve. Their heart rates still pounding, Adrien delicately removed himself from between Marinette's now tacky thighs as small rushes of white flowed from the opening and onto the sheets. Taking in the sight of a completely sated Marinette, Adrien smiled as the immense love for this woman over took him and engulfed her into his arms.

Marinette smiled tiredly up at her unmasked kitty cat with the same adoration and reached over to cup his cheek in her palm.

" _Je t'aime,_ my Kitty."

Adrien grinned and pecked her lips as he shuffled them around to cover their naked bodies with a thin blanket. He wrapped her tighter against his body and buried his face into her messy hair.

"Happy belated _Meow-entine's_ Day, Marinette."

* * *

 **Yes. If you are thinking the same thing I am...I'm pretty sure that Adrien and Marinette just made their baby Louis.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think :) I joined the Miraculous Ladybug fandom a few weeks ago and I LOVE IT. I will never get enough of these precious cinnamon rolls. You can follow me on Tumblr if you would like, my blog is under the same name as my fanfiction penname: "WindPretear".**

 **Thanks for reading and once again, Happy Valentine's Day! I'm going to go stuff my face with chocolate now but I promise to share some with Adrien because...#FeedAdrien2k16. Poor baby is hungry.**

 _ **-WindPretear**_


End file.
